ilvgfandomcom-20200213-history
All Night At Amy's
All Night At Amy's is a Halloween special from Toadal Drama and the first audio play video. It was aired on November 13, 2016. Synopsis The Koopa Kids attend a terrifying amusement park. Plot It is Halloween, and it all starts with Morton making an evil laugh, which Ludwig states that it was awful, but Roy kinda disagrees. Larry hopes that Morton doesn't do his booger magic trick, and it turns out he doesn't do it. Morton tells his siblings that he's going to make a movie about the Titanic. Roy explains to Morton that the Titanic isn't a horror movie, instead it's a tragic love story. Morton suggests that that they shouldn't focus on Jack and Rose. As they were trying to film, Lemmy thinks that it sucks, and everyone else agrees. Iggy thinks that there's not enough equipment for the film. Morton then suggests that they should film while trick-or-treating, but everyone disagrees. Morton then suggests that they go to Amy's to trick-or-treat and film, but Larry says that their not doing the filming part. A few minutes later, as the Koopalings got on their costumes, Roy isn't wearing a costume since he's not really a fan of Halloween. Morton says that it wouldn't be right without a costume, so he gives Roy a blueberry muffin costume. Roy is disgust by this, and tries to find the zipper, without any luck. The Koopalings are now walking to Amy's. As they were talking about candy, Roy thinks that trick-or-treating is going to be boring. Larry tells him that Amy's will have dolls, manikins, clowns, etc. Roy gets frightned by this, and Larry mocks him for it. This causes Roy to get mad and tells Larry to shut up. Moments later, they arrive at Amy's. Amy welcomes them and gives them the tickets and states that it closes at 10, The Koopalings give Morton their tickets and ride Wiggler's rollercoaster. Despite throwing up on the rollercoaster, Lemmy enjoys the ride. Iggy finds a map at Amy's and Morton finds places to shoot scenes for his film. Wendy states that the rest of the siblings don't want to do the film. Morton tells her to lighten up and Lemmy asked about trick-or-treating. Morton then promises that they'll go trick-or-treating after they do 2 scenes. Amy states that the carnival will close soon. Ludwig says that they should get going and the Koopalings, except Morton, agrees. Since Morton has his siblings' tickets, he threatens to keep them at Amy's until they film. They all disagree and Morton states that they're being selfish. Larry talks to Morton and says that the rest of their siblings want to go trick-or-treating, and not film the ''stupid" movie. Larry also says to Morton that he is a nobody and tells him to think about others. Iggy asks Larry if everything is okay and Larry says that Morton was going to give them their tickets back. Morton sadly agrees, but accidentally letting go of their tickets causing them to fly in the air. His siblings get really upset, but Ludwig tells them that they "don't need the tickets to leave." As Morton tries apologize, Larry assumes that Morton let go of the tickets on purpose so they can be in his "stupid" film. Morton denies his film that it's stupid, and Larry denies back saying that it ''is ''stupid and tells Morton that he's stupid as well. Lemmy tries to tell them to stop arguing, but they don't listen and Morton's had enough and tells Larry that he's the only little brother he had, and if he thinks he's stupid then he'll decide not to be a koopaling anymore and walks off. Larry does the same thing and both of them go their seperate ways. Wendy suggests that Larry and Morton must make up so that they could get the tickets back. Characters Trivia *This is a parody of Five Nights At Freddy's. *This is the first video to have a feud between Larry and Morton. *This is the first Halloween special.